The Last Sacrifice
by Gabbiehannah
Summary: So: i realise this has been done a million times but mine is different and 10x better! LOL. i suck at summaries. Just check it out and tell me what you think of it.
1. Plan A or B?

Summary: The story starts practically where Blood Promise left. So all is the same, I havent changed the characters, their abilities or anyhting like that.

**Please, read and review. Tell me if you like and whether or not I should keep going. Enjoy! **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**

**Chapter One: Plan A or B?**

I had been sitting in this cell for almost a month, so far I had showered twice. I felt awful and dirty, I hadnt eaten a real meal for weeks. I didn't count slop and bread as a proper meal. A single ray of sunlight seeped through the tiny crack in the wall of my unearned cell. A beginning of another endless day in this place. Up to this pint I had only let Abe Mazur, my father, in to see me. He only ever brought bad news and an occasional glazed doughnut though.

This morning I rolled out of my 'bed' and went over to the miniscule basin and washed my face. Then I decided to do my daily 'workout'. I still did my best to stay in shape, it was probably useless but it gave me something to do. I started with a few warm-up stretches and I did 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups. I ran on the spot for 20 minutes and already the sweat was poring off me. In the last month I had lost more weight than I would have lliked exactly. I did a couple of cool-down stretches and laid down on my cot, breathing heavily.

One of my sanctioned guards came in with another bout of soup or slop as I like to call it. He set it on the floor before he glanced at me and then I saw his eyes. _His _eyes. _His _soft, brown eyes. I would know them anywhere.

I gasped. Dimitri motioned for me to stay quiet. I got it. He wasn't supposed to be here. Why was he anyway? What did he want?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Come closer. Pretend your eating," Dimitri ordered.

I did as I was told. "Ok, what?"

"I have some good news for you," Dimitri whispered.

"Which is?"

"Lissa is having a meeting with the council. They are deciding whether or not to hold your trial. Lissa found some pretty interesting information out form one of the royal guardians," Dimitri said in a rush.

"What did she find out?" I said, excitement and hope rushed through my body. Tow emotion I had never thought I would ever feel again.

"I don't know. Only her and Lord Ivashkov know and they arent sharing." Dimitri said, his frustration about not being told evident in his tone and facial expression.

"So why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"Well, if Lissa xant convince the council of your innocence, we are breaking you out – tonight," he explained. "Im here to tell you the plan if that happens.

"Ok, shoot."

Dimitri described, a complex, well thought-out plan, that I would be following should plan A fail. The "plan" stated that at 6pm Lissa would use compulsion on the guardians, Dimitri would come in and spring me from my cell. Then we would run to a car out the back that would have Adrian driving, with Mia and Abe in the backseat. Eddie and Christian would be providing a distraction in the main lobby. My mother would be trying to seduce the guardians captain here at the Royal court. We would drive off. Adrian and I would then go to Russia and lose ourselves in St. Petersberg for a month. Then we would rendezvous with most of the others in Baia, our cover being I was going back to see Dimitri's parents and coincidently the rest were just passing through on their way to Novosberisk (?). After that we would begin our hunt for Lissa'' sibling.

When Dimitri was explaining the step in the almighty plan about Adrian and I losing ourselves in S. Petersburg, a strange look crossed his face. If I hadnt of known better I would have thought I was jealousy, but then I remembered his words, "Love fades. Mine has."

This man confused me so much, he had hurt me more than any other person in my life. Somehow though, I still loved him. I don't think I wuld ever be with him or anyone else as more than friends though, not after everything that has happened. I wouldn't let myself get hurtlike that again, it almost killed me. Which meant that I would be calling off the thing I had going with Adrian. I would tell him before we boarded to go to Russia. I personally didn't think the council was going to let me get off Scott-free. I felt depressed at the thought of what had happened so far and what was yet to come, but I knew I had to do it, if not for Lissa, for me. I had to finish what I had started.

"Lissa will tell you whether we are running with Plan A or Plan B, so pop in and out of her head regularly throughout the day. I have to go before they get suspicious. Oh, and Rose. If I don't get a chance later: Stay safe." Dimitri said, looking away as he uttered those last two words.

I felt like saying, _Why? Why do you care? _But instead I settled with: "Yeah, ok. I will. You too."

And then he left.

**So….what do guys think? Keep going or can it? Tell me! **

**Thanks, **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	2. Council Meeting

WOW! Major results! Thank you for all the story alerting and favouriting. Also a big thanks to the reviewers: RoseWannabe;; angel;; gracefish21 and 7VampireEclpise. I loved all the encouragement! In answer to your review RoseWannabe: Rose told Abe and he forwarded the message onto everyone else in the gang.

**I hope you guys all like this chapter just as much and I apologize for it being so long…I could shorten in it ****. Hopes that's ok?**

**Read, enjoy and review. **

**Chapter Two: Council Meeting.**

I did as Dimitri had suggested and went in and out of Lissa's head every half-hour or so. Mostly all I got from her was anxiety and nervousness. My whole future rested on her dainty shoulders and she was beginning to feel the weight. Lissa kept asking herself the question: "What if I fail?"

Everybody was telling her she would do fine, that it would all turn out ok, but what she needed to be told was that she was going to succeed and nothing can stop her. She needed her question answered too, not evaded. I wish I could communicate with her and tell her that it would work, she would be amazing and I would blame her at all if things didn't go to plan.

At what I guessed to be around 2am human time, which was just after midday in vampire time, Lissa's emotions skyrocketed. She dragged me into her head. She was walking towards a large, oval-shaped table, where eleven formidable men and women sat, scrutinizing her every move. Their faces revealed their skepticism. I wished Lissa luck. They were going to be a difficult group to convince; but I knew she could do it.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," said, who I guessed to be the Conta prince, in welcome.

"Your Highness'," Lissa said formerly, bowing.

"Please, sit. Show us what you have. Get to the point and don't beat around the bush." Prince Ivashkov ordered.

"Firstly, thankyou for taking the time to listen to what I have to say. I know you all have busy lives, so I will take Prince Ivashkov's advice and get straight to the point."

Lissa breathed in deeply and exhaled, collecting her thoughts before she began her well-rehearsed speech of persuasion.

"I have found considerable evidence that may prove Rosemarie Hathaway is innocent of the charges founded against her. I have two personal accounts and a voice recording that may change your minds about how guilty Rosemarie really is. My first account is by one of the royal guardians, the second is from a member of staff here at Court and my final piece of evidence is a voice recording captured on said staff member's mobile phone.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen. I implore you to open your mind to the improbable and to consider what I am about to show you." Lissa made sure to make eye contact with every Moroi seated. She sounded so confident and mature, like she what she was talking about, which all contradicted strongly with the turmoil inside her head. I also detected a hint of compulsion being leeched into her voice. Very well hidden but still there all the same. "This royal guardian I have spoken with and who is willing to testify for Miss Hathaway is Guardian Sasha Morozov. He was stationed outside the Queen's suite in the night of her murder. Days ago I learned that most of the royal guardians had been paid off or otherwise influenced not to speak out. Lord Adrian Ivashkov and I were able to convince Guardian Morozov to speak with us. We discovered that Miss Hathaway did not enter the Queen's suite through the entryway door; nor were there any of her fingerprints in any other of the points of entry.

"Now, we have to ask ourselves," Lissa was making this good. She was an excellent public speaker but this was just amazing, she had a true talent for persuading people, without the compulsion. "If there was fingerprints on the stakes, why weren't there any on the entry points?"

"You pose an interesting point, Princess," said the Zeklos princess. "She may have slipped off her gloves at the time of murder to have a better grip upon her stake."

"Well, I can't confirm that statement as I am not too familiar with a stake, other than to bring back Guardian Belikov." A small white lie, I thought. "Although, I do believe Guardian Morozov _is _familiar with one. I am sure he can give you his full account on the proceeding up to the death murder of our beloved Queen Tatiana and to answer any questions your questions, Princess Zeklos."

"Well, bring him in then." Princess Zeklos snapped her fingers at one of the waiting guardians, one I recognized to be none other than Eddie Castile. He dutifully opened the door and beckoned in a dhampir with short blond hair and moustache. He had blue eyes and hard features; he was short.

"Guardian Morozov, why don't you tell the council about the night Queen Tatiana was murdered?" Lissa asked of the short man kindly.

"Of course, princess," Guardian Morozov answered with a broad smile. Turning to the council he launched into his speech and answered all of their questions satisfactorily.

I noticed that some of the council were beginning to think that maybe, just maybe the infamously notorious Rose Hathaway might be innocent. The other royals though, still held their skeptic expressions firmly in place. I had been right, Lissa was going to have to pull out all stops to even put a seed of doubt in their minds that I might be innocent.

When the council had no more questions, Guardian Morozov was sent away and the Moroi looked expectantly at Lissa, some impressed, others not. All though, were waiting for her to continue.

Again Lissa inhaled and exhaled before she continued on with the second half of her speech.

"Well now, Your Highness' you have heard from my first key witness. Now I would like to introduce to you my second. Before I do though, I would like to give you some background on Ms. Kalista Pervaia and her role here at Court. She was a maid to the Queen herself; she cleaned her room and suite. On the night of the murder she was in cleaning Her Highness' bathroom. She wasn't present when the actual murder occurred and Guardian Morozov can confirm this. Ms. Pervaia overheard a phone call between Her Majesty and 'Alexis'. I haven't been able to identify this 'Alexis' yet, but trust me, I will.

"Ms. Pervaia heard the strange conversation between the Queen and 'Alexis', which I will allow her to explain to you." Lissa had stayed cool headed and she was doing a fabulous job. " Ms. Pervaia also captured one more piece of vital evidence that I believe proves Miss Hathaway's innocence. Ms. Pervaia recorded a voice clip of the Queen talking to herself only moments after the astounding conversation she had witnessed.

"As you will soon discover Queen Tatiana sounds distressed and harassed, we can only guess at why after listening to this CD that holds probably, some of her last words." Lissa said at length.

"I very much want to meet with this Ms. Kalista Pervaia, she has sparked my interest with your enticing words. Please, bring her out." Princess Badica murmured, she had been one of the more unimpressed royal but I could sense her façade slipping.

"Guardian Castile, if you wouldn't mind?" Lissa asked Eddie gently.

Ms. Pervaia was a plump, little old lady with a kind face, she looked to be in her late forties, early fifties, her dark hair was streaked with grey and her brown eyes looked wary. Nervously, she came to stand before the council to present her testimony.

"Ms. Pervaia, can you please describe the conversation you overheard between our poor, desceased Queen Tatiana?" Prince Ivashkov asked solemnly. I could see that his curiosity had been piqued.

Ms. Pervaia described her story well and told us all that the Queen was speaking with someone she assumed ran a mental hospital judging by the content. Ms. Pervaia thought Her Majesty sounded panicked and unsure what to do. The council bombarded the poor thing with millions of questions and she answered them all to the best of her ability, when she tottered out, she looked rather fragile.

Finally, the council requested to hear the CD with the Queen's rambling. It basically just supported what Ms. Pervaia had just told the council.

"I understand the relevance of the first witness, the second? Forgive me, Princess Dragomir, but I am confused." Prince Voda said with a puzzled expression.

I am convinced that whoever the Queen was talking to may have information that could prove vital to the case. I think this 'Alexis' character was calling to _warn _Queen Tatiana. Of what? I what I am trying to uncover."

"So, what do you ask of us?" Princess Dashkov asked.

"I ask that you give Rosemarie and I time to locate 'Alexis'. Bring them back to Court for questioning and go from there." Lissa proposed.

There was a lot of shouting and a general babble of incredulous chatter after Lissa's suggestion. This was not working!

"And let her go? I don't think so!" Prince Drozdov exclaimed over the din.

Finally the hubbub died down. "Why does Rosemarie need to be let out for you to bring back 'Alexis'?" Prince Ozera asked in a calmer tone.

"I want Miss Hathaway out because this case wont get solved without her and what I like to call a bit of 'Rose-logic'. I know the council will feel strongly against letting her out, but I recommend you send two or more royal guardians with us; to watch over us and to escort us back." Lissa said in a strong confident voice, maybe she did have it, maybe it would work.

The council bickered among themselves for almost ten minutes before Princess Szelsky turned to Lissa. "We grant you one week to bring back this 'Alexis under the scrutiny of four of our top guardians."

"Thank you, Princess Szelsky, you and the council are too kind. Your generosity will be rewarded. We will get results. Rose always does; that's why we need her."

Harshly, Prince Tarus said: "Go, now, Princess, and don't disappoint."

So what did you think? Good/ bad? Sorry if it varies from the original story line but I needed it to fit in with my ideas. Also I am looking for a beta ;) just PM me if you interested.

**Thanks,**

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	3. Zagreb

OMG! Thanks to all that reviewed, favourited, story-alerted and everything else. I feel loved. Thanks for all the support! Hope this chapter is just as much of a success.

**Chapter Three: Zagreb**

An hour later Mikhail came down to my cell, he stood on the other side of the bars, a big grin on his face. I faked innocence, only a select few knew that I could go in Lissa's head and I preferred to keep it that way.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked in a tired, uninterested voice.

"I have some good news for you," he replied.

"Really? Mikhail, the only good new you could give me is a free pass out of here." I said sarcastically, playing the game.

"Well now, that is exactly why I am here." Mikhail said gleefully.

"Haha. Very funny."

"No, seriously. Your friend, Princess Dragomir, has a meeting with the council. No clue what it was about. Just got told to let you out. I had some misgivings, thought they were pulling my leg, but the captain looked dead serious, if a little confused." Mikhail rambled thoughtfully.

"Are you serious? I get to go free?" I asked with fake incredulity.

"Sort of. Again, I don't know the details, but you will be escorted at all times by four royal guardians. We will meet them at the Princess' room." He said as he unlocked my cell door.

I walked out and Mikhail brought out a set of handcuffs, I eyed them suspiciously.

"What are they for?"

"Well, until we get there we have to. I know you won't try anything with me but it's a formality. Bear with me?"

I grumbled incoherently, nodding my head.

"Good."

We walked across the Royal Court's lucious, well-manicured lawn towards Lissa's room. As we went Moroi and dhampirs alike cast me furtive, angry and sometimes even frightened looks. I supposed that was to be expected, if not annoying. Mothers' clutched their children to them as we passed, guardians became more alert and people in general avoided our path like we, or should I say 'I', was plagued.

When we arrived at Lissa's room it was packed! There _were _four royal guardians dressed in formal attire. Abe, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Prince Ivashkov were also milling around and chatting. There was rubbish littering Lissa's usual impeccable room. Everyone had been talking genially amongst themselves until I walked in with Mikhail, then the silence that cocooned us became almost tangible.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, breaking the tension, she rushed over and hugged me.

"Hey," I said tearfully. Hugging her back fiercely. "How you been?"

"Better now. God, Rose, never do that to me again!" Lissa replied.

"I'll try," I murmured back.

Lord Ivashkov cleared his throat. I looked over Lissa's shoulder to see him tapping his foot impatiently. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking him to speak as I let go of Lissa and moved to stand in front of him. The room was stiff with tension once again.

"Once I say my piece I will go and let you catch up with your friends and family," the Moroi said calmly.

"Alright. Throw it at me," I said in a resigned tone.

"Now, the conditions of your release are as follows:…" Lord Ivashkov went on to tell me everything I had already heard at the council meeting earlier.

"I think I can abide to that," I said earnestly.

"Good. I shall leave you to it then," he said, before turning to Adrian. "I expect you to be home in one hour. Your mother wants to farewell you before you go traipsing around the world with a criminal."

Adrian just nodded and his father left. I went over to my new stalkers, AKA, my guardians, while everyone else fell into chatter.

"Hello. I am Rose Hathaway." I said in a slightly pompous tone.

"Hello, miss. I am Tamryn Likhachev," said the tallest one, he had jet-black hair and icy, calculating blue eyes. I smiled up at him.

"I'm Czar Bratus," said the youngest one with a cheeky grin. He flipped his sandy blonde hair and winked at me. I grinned back at him slyly and also a bit self-consciously.

"My name is Semyon Neverov, but please call me Sem." Said a middle-aged man with graying dark brown hair.

"And I am Filip Zubov, Fil for short," said an older guy with slightly reddish hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you. I promise to be on my best behavior and not cause too much trouble," I said with a laugh. "I'm sorry that you guys have to be my stalkers for the next week but it's out of my hands.

"Hey, we're not arguing," Czar Bratus said with a flirty smile.

"I'm glad, Guardian Bratus."

"Call me Czar,"

"Sure." I said as Adrian came and slipped an arm around my waist.

"Its nice to see you in the flesh, little dhampir," Adrian said with a slightly possessive edge.

"You too, its nice to talk to someone properly clothed." I returned, knowing it would embarrass and confuse.

"Why what was wrong with the ones I put you in?"

"They were slutty!"

"They weren't slutty, just a bit revealing."

"My definition of slutty," I said with a smirk. I really had missed this precocious guy. I dreaded the conversation that was doomed to come in the near future.

Adrian and I laughed and he gave me a hug, kissing my forehead. "I missed you, Rose."

"I missed you too." I said with a slight hint of guilt, although it was true it wasn't going to appear that way soon.

Everyone had launched into full-blown conversations now, rather than just small talk and minor chatter, but I could feel one set of eyes on me that hadn't left since I had entered the room. The one set of eyes I had been averting. I gradually looked up and saw Dimitri glaring at Adrian, then he realised I was staring at him and he put his guardian mask on.

"Hey Adrian, I'm gonna go and chat with the Academy gang." I said.

"Sure thing, little dhampir."

I walked over to Eddie, Mia, Lissa and Christian who sitting on the couch's. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

I sat down on the arm of Lissa's chair.

"Nice to see you again, Rose," Christian said. "I'm disappointed though. You got let out. You didn't do an amazing 'Rose Hathaway' escape."

"Sorry to let you down. I'll keep it in mind for the next time I get chucked in a cell for being wrongly accused of murdering the Moroi queen." I said sarcastically.

"Good. It will make a nice addition to my collection of stories to tell the grandkids."

"You'll have to get Lissa to give you kids first." I threw at him, which earn me a slap on my thigh from Lissa.

"Rose!"

"Sorry," I said insincerely.

Eddie snorted.

"What?"

"Just glad your back and still Rose."

"Who else would I be? The President?" I said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

Eddie laughed, shaking his head, the others joined in.

"So, what's new?" I asked.

"Well…" Mia said.

"Well? What?" I pressed.

Mia looked down and I noticed her hand was entwined with Eddie's. "Oh my God! When did that happen?" I cried.

"About a week after you were thrown in a cell," said Eddie with a huge smirk plastered across his face.

"Wow! Go Eddie!" I cheered.

Eddie and Mia both laughed and blushed, gazing at each other all lovey dovey.

"Hey Rose! Come say hello to your old man." Abe called.

"Alright." I shouted back. "See you all later," I trilled.

I sauntered over to Abe who was standing with the royal guardians and Dimitri.

"So, how you been?" I asked him.

"Pretty good," Abe replied. "Better now you're out of that hell hole."

"Amen to that." I agreed. Abe gave me a quick hug.

"So, why did you guys get picked to stalk me?" I asked the guardians.

"Because we're the best. Well we're the best that aren't crippled." Tamryn Likhachev said.

"What do you mean, Guardian Likhachev?" I asked formally. I didn't know whether these guardians preferred their first names or their full title so I thought it best to go with the full title path.

"I mean, that after your arrest their were very few royal guardians that came out unscathed, whether that be with broken, fractured or bruised something," he replied. "Oh, and call me Tamryn." So I guess it was first name terms with him.

"Oh. Right." I said glancing at Dimitri. He had looked away but when I stared at him, he stared back.

"You know, you would be a major asset to the royal guardians," Sem Neverov said thoughtfully.

"I'm not really interested in that line of work," Dimitri replied cautiously.

"Why? You would be great at it!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Dimitri ignored me. "Excuse me," he murmured.

"He _could _do it," I said childishly.

"We know. But you have to be interested. It can be tedious and if you don't want to be there in the first place, it can make everything seem rather horrible." Sem said wisely.

"Makes sense," I said nodding my head.

"Rose, we need to have a chat," Abe said. "About what we're going to do and where we are going to go."

"W have two mysteries to solve. Both will require Sydney's help. I say we go wherever she is." I said loudly. " Lissa, Christian and Dimitri can work on the other case. You, me and Eddie on mine. Adrian and Mia can choose where they want to go."

"Let's see what everyone else thinks and I want to go to bed." I said yawning.

We sat down with the rest of the gang and told them our plans; there was instant uproar. Apparently no one else liked my idea. Lissa looked the most offended by the scenario I had just described and she was my best friend so I thought I better see why she was mad first.

"What's wrong, Liss?"

"I want us all to stay together. Make you our most important thing to focus on. The rest can be done later." Lissa said forcefully.

"That could work, but Lissa _you _need to do know, I _know_ that." I said hiding a slight innuendo into those last three words, only a few people in the room would know what I was really getting at.

"And I will. Once we prove your innocence," Lissa said.

"Yes, but I think you need to do this sooner rather than later," said I.

"Hey. Why don't we use our week of research for Rose's case, then while we are proving her innocence we start on Lissa's?" Mia proposed.

Lissa and I looked at one another with raised eyebrows before we nodded our heads.

"Ok, now that that is settled. I am going to call Sydney and arrange our flight tickets. When I come back and give you the details you may wander off to bed." Abe said looking directly at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

A couple of minutes later Abe returned. "Looks like we are going to Zagreb!" he announced grandly.

"Where?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"It's the capital of Croatia," Abe said like he was talking to a bunch of slow-witted children.

**So what do you think? Good/ bad? What do I need to change? Anything you enjoyed in particular?**

**Ok, thanks. **

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


	4. Travel

**Hey guys, sorry for the chapter delay but my teachers decided that it would be a good idea to drop 3 hrs of homework on me in one go. **** I also had some trouble writing this chapter because I was describing cities and building I have never been to before or really heard much about. I wrote using only pictures as guides. I am sorry if it is not entirely accurate but I did my best. Hope you all like it! R&R.**

**Chapter Four: Travel**

The journey to Zagreb took us just over 2 days. I t started with Abe telling us that the closest airport that was still selling tickets this close to departure was Missoula so we used the Royal Court's private jet to get there. They weren't going to let us use it for the whole trip though.

Once we arrived at Missoula Airport we went though all the usual checkpoints and rode economy class to Denver where we caught our connecting flight 6 hours later. The connecting flight took us to Chicago where we waited until around 8.30pm that night. From Chicago we were off to Munich and we privileged enough to spend 12 hours in such an amazing city. We spent our time sightseeing and went to this beautiful clock tower called the Blick vom altenPeter. It was gorgeous, especially at night with all the city lights. We had dinner at a delicious restaurant called the Cube. It was very modern in a city with so many old, history rich buildings, but the food was amazing and that's all I really cared about. After Munich we finally arrived in Zagreb.

Zagreb had to be one of the most beautiful cities I had ever been to; this was including St. Petersburg and Moscow. This city was filled with classic buildings and quaint streets, fountains littered every square and in the afternoon glow the water simply sparkled an amazing amber colour. I was enthralled and so were Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Czar. The guardian looked so wondrous and excited. Dimitri, the royal guardians and Abe's guardians just sat and stared out the windows with apathetic expressions, but I saw through Dimitri façade and saw the wonder and astonishment in his eyes. Abe appeared bored, obviously this wasn't his first trip to Zagreb.

After an hours worth of driving, and I suspected that our driver may have taken a longer route so that we could see the sights, we arrived at our hotel.

For the next week we were going to be calling Austrotel Palace home. Its outward façade reminded me of the Plaza's in New York. The inside though, did not. The inside screamed of opulence and grandeur. Chandeliers hung in most rooms and more than half the lobby was gold-plated. The floors were made of white, green and yellow marble. The overall effect was aesthetically pleasing to the eye and made you feel like royalty.

Several footmen who wheeled our luggage along on big trolleys escorted us to our rooms. Lissa, Mia and I were sharing a room, so were Christian, Eddie and Adrian. Abe had a room to himself while his 3 guardians had to share with Dimitri. The four royal guardians had a room two doors down from us girls.

Our room looked out onto a pretty, little snow-covered park called Strossmayerov. Our beds were made up in purple silk and the rooms furnishing matched with a colour scheme of yellows, maroons and browns. There was a living room with comfortable sofa's and a 50" flat-screen L.C.D complete with D.V.D and Tivo; it also had American cable. There was a study that had an oak desk, leather chair, notepads, pens and other stationary. There was a small collection of book in one corner and a cable running around the edge of the room to hook up to the Internet. I went into the bathroom that was made from pure white marble. There was an enormous shower with multiple showerheads and a positively massive bathtub that could easily fit 5 people comfortably. There were him and her basins and a basket of full of lotions and facial washes. On the door hung 4 white robes with matching slippers.

There girls and I 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' over everything we saw as we toured our suite before going back into the living room to unpack our belongings which took us just over an hour.

We had just slumped down onto the sofas and turned on the T.V when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I volunteered, opening the door.

"Rose!"

"Sydney? Ohmigosh! Hi! How are you?" I said excitedly giving my friend a hug.

"Oh, I'm fine. Your life is _much_ more interesting than mine," Sydney replied, glancing cautiously around the room.

"Sure," I muttered. "Come in, this is Lissa Dragomir and Mia Rinaldi," I said pointing to each girl respectively.

"Hi," Lissa said warmly. "I've heard _so _much about you."

"Oh, hi, I'm Sydney," She said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Sydney," Mia said kindly, registering the other girls discomfort.

"Um, Abe sent me up here," Sydney said turning to me. "We're going out for dinner so that I can be briefed on why it is you have traveled half way around the globe this time," Sydney said with a bit of the dry humor I remembered.

"How much time do we have to get ready? Lissa asked.

"Half an hour," Sydney replied crisply.

"Shit!" Mia groaned.

"Well, we will have to hurry," Lissa sighed.

"Wait!" I yelled. Everyone had started bustling around searching for clothes, make-up or some other beauty product.

"What?' Mia asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Restoran Karaka," Sydney replied promptly.

Lissa, Mia and I gave her blank, uncomprehending looks.

"It's seafood, very elegant. Named after a Croatian medieval sailing boat." Sydney said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh," we all said concurrently.

Half an hour later we arrived in the lobby to see the four royal guardians, Abe's guardian, Eddie and Dimitri in formal guardian wear. Abe had a grey cashmere suit on with one of his many colorful scarves. Adrian wore a tux, his hair was stylishly messy as usual and dayum! did he look sexy. Christian was also wearing a tux but he didn't send chills running down my spine like Adrian did but Lissa's head became all red and misty with lust. I cleared my throat, both to announce our arrival and to clear Lissa's head. It worked. All those boys turned and stared. I don't know about the other two girls but Lissa and I were relishing the attention.

Lissa looked stunning as usual in a pale lavender dress that hung just below the knee, her hair was poker straight. Mia wore a black mini dress that sat mid-thigh; she had somehow put her hair in this crazy up-do that reminds me of Star Wars for some reason. Sydney didn't have a change of clothes and she felt underdressed so Lissa generously offered to let her borrow one of her dresses, which made her look seriously pretty.

Me, on the other hand, went for something slightly more casual, comfortable and, most importantly, easy to fight in. I wore black skinny jeans, a strapless red shirt with about 4 diamonte necklaces and silver hoop earrings. I wore my hair out and I had a pair of black ankle boots from none other than Jimmy Choo thanks to Lissa-my Christmas present.

Eddie whistled he had eyes only for Mia though. Christian came over and whispered something seductive in Lissa's ear. Adrian walked over to me with a lusty expression and hugged me tight, whispering some rather naughty things in my ear; both of his hands were on my ass.

Abe cleared his throat; "Shall we leave?"

We all nodded, I felt a prickling on my neck and turned to see Dimitri staring at me, Adrian had his arm around me as we walked out. This man was so confusing, he tells me he doesn't love me and then fights a whole battalion of royal guardians for me, he doesn't say a word to me ever, yet glares whenever my boyfriend is near me. I just don't know what to make of it.

Dinner at Restoran Karaka was delicious, the food was amazing, everything was fresh and cooked to perfection. I wasn't much of a seafood eater but this was something else. It was like a gift from God Himself it was that good.

The conversation started off light but turned more serious as the meals progressed, by dessert we had already decided who would be researching what and when. We had organized a guarding system too, which I insisted on being a part of, Abe, who seemed to be our 'leader' reluctantly, agreed.

I was still singing the restaurants praise as we walked out the door, I am ashamed to say I was a little bit tipsy. We caught a cab back to the hotel and went inside, each going to our assigned rooms. Lissa and Christian hung back while I said goodbye to Sydney and said that I could wait to see her again the next day.

I started walking back and caught up with Lissa and Christian. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, can you come somewhere…uh…quiet with us?" Christian asked tentatively.

"There's something we want to talk to you about," Lissa added.

"Sure," I said, slightly weirded out by their serious expressions. Both seemed to sigh in relief as we continued to walk towards the lift. Lissa hit the button for the top floor, our rooms were on the eighth floor, this was two floors above us. I gave her a questioning look.

"Somewhere quiet," she said, reiterating Christian's words. "We don't want anyone to know quite yet."

"Ok…"

We reached the top floor and climbed a stairwell to the roof. Once we were up there, Lissa and Christian turned towards me.

"Ok, well…" Lissa said. "Where to start?" She looked to Christian for help. He shrugged.

"About a week ago something happened and I kept it from you because we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while and its not cause we don't love you or anything its just-" Lissa rambled and I cut her off.

"Whatever it is Liss, I wont hate you or be pissed you kept it from me, ok?" I said reassuringly.

"Good. Because-" this time it wasn't me that cut her off, or even Christian. It was the ghostly white hand that had wrapped around my throat.

"Run," I croaked.


	5. Ah, Crap!

Thanks for all the inspiring reviews and all the story alerts etc. I would just like to put out there that there is some seriously bad language in this chapter, ok really only one terrible word but I figured I should warn you.

**Please enjoy. **

"Lissa, go, get help!" Christian shouted as I tried to release the Strigoi holding my neck. _Now_, I felt the nausea, the alcohol must have been smothering it earlier but it was coming loud and clear now. I gasped for air, scratching uselessly as the Strigoi's hand.

"What about you? And Rose?" I heard Lissa say.

"We'll be fine, just go!" Christian ordered.

Lissa ran out of my line of vision, but another figure was slowly creeping into view. Another Strigoi, this one was a female with flowing red hair.

"Chri-chan," I said trying to alert him, he didn't get it.

"Move your hands," he ordered me.

Move my hands? Was he insane? The Strigoi would certainly kill me I moved them. I looked at him dubiously.

"Trust me," he growled. Slowly, very slowly, I removed my hands.

Before the Strigoi even had a chance to latch onto my throat his hands became enclosed in flames. They instantly came away from my throat; I sputtered and coughed while the Strigoi screamed, a loud, piercing sound, like nails on a chalkboard. I hesitated for only a second before I spun around using my momentum to complete a roundhouse kick and hit the Strigoi in the head,

"Christian! I have this one, there is one creeping up behind you!" I yelled as I began a fierce attack against the Strigoi. He had brown hair and was at least a foot taller than me.

I kicked and punched every available piece of skin I came in contact with. Christian relinquished the flames on his hands and the Strigoi's screams began to die down and he focused more upon my attack and me. In my peripheral vision I saw Christian turn the females clothes to flames.

_My _Strigoi began a lethal round of blows upon me, most of which I dodged or blocked. I spun away and found myself standing on the edge of the building, a ten-story high building. The Strigoi seemed to realise this too. He advanced upon me, trying rather successfully, to push me back further.

Eventually, my heels were hanging off the edge, I tried in vain to side step him but he wouldn't let me, all the while he throwing an endless amount of blows at me. He got through my defense and pushed me over the edge. I screamed as I fell. I scrambled to grab onto something, anything, my fingertips held onto the very edge.

The Strigoi looked over at me, a malicious grin on his face, his red eyes glowing malevolently. I knew then I was going to die and strangely, I expected my whole life to rush before me, but it didn't. Instead I just felt desperate, like this couldn't be the end, like I couldn't die this way.

"Christian! Christian!" Every ounce of desperation I felt came out in those two pleas.

"What?" he called back.

"Help!" I said right before I screamed a blood-curdling scream. The Strigoi had just stood on my right hand; he seemed to hold a sick pleasure it watching me scream.

"Rose?" Christian yelled.

I just kept screaming, I couldn't stop, the pain was incredible, the Strigoi had broken two of fingers. The Strigoi lifted his foot to go for the last two, therefore permanently disabling me from gripping the ledge again. Just as the Strigoi went to put his foot down there was a commotion, a loud babble of voices coming from above me. The Strigoi turned, I didn't hesitate, I used every ounce of upper body strength I had and began to pull myself up. I was up to my elbows and was able to see over the edge when I heard a voice, a voice I would know anywhere, in any circumstance.

"Christian! Where's Rose?" Dimitri shouted in an authoritative tone.

"Over there!" Christian said, pointing in my general direction as he alternated burning the female Strigoi's hands and hair.

"Go help her, I'll take over this one. Eddie, give Christian cover, get rid of the Strigoi while he helps Rose up." He said this while he fought off the female Strigoi he was quick and lethal. That's when I realised that of all the guardians we had with us, only these two had come to help. The Strigoi turned back to me, all sadistic pleasure in seeing my pain and desperation gone, he leant down to pick me up and presumably drop me over the side of the building. Before he could complete his brutal deed he was assailed from behind by Eddie, Christian suddenly filled my field of vision.

"Want a hand?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I would prefer to just hang here for a little while longer. What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Alright. Alright." Christian said and began to haul me up.

"Thanks," I said when I was finally standing on solid ground.

"No problem."

Dimitri was just about to finish off the female but Eddie was doing so well. I turned to Christian. "Christian, go inside. Comfort Lissa, we'll be in a moment," I said. He gave me an irritated look but did as I said.

I quickly withdrew my silver stake and walked up behind the male Strigoi. I plunged the stake through his back, straight into his heart, a perfect, textbook example. "Sadistic bastard." I murmured. "Thanks Eddie."

"That's alright." Eddie said, as if he didn't deserve the thanks or it wasn't necessary.

"No, really, thank you." I said putting all the sincerity I felt into my words.

"Really, it alright." Eddie said, acknowledging my earnestness with a nod. I smiled a genuine smile and then turned to see Dimitri walking over to us, his phone to his ear.

"…thanks Sydney." He said as he shut his phone. He turned to me. "How are you?"

"I just need to see Lissa and Adrian," I said with a slight wince.

"Why? What did he do?" Dimitri growled, a strange expression crossed his face when I said Adrian's name.

"Broke two of my fingers," I mumbled.

"Fuck!" A look of pure and total rage crossed his face.

"Hey! Calm down! I've had worse." I said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm. An electric current went _my _arm, a slight sexual tension buzzed between us.

"Yeah, but still," the looks of rage slowly started to dissipate. An awkward silence ensued and I hastily removed my hand.

"Come on, Adrian went into you girls' room to…uh…wait. He didn't seem happy about it though." Eddie said to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said laughing.

"Yep," Eddie said with a cheeky grin.

"Come on."

We got back to our room, everyone seemed on edge, Christian had his arms wrapped around Lissa, Mia looked anxious, Adrian looked appropriately pissed and Abe just looked tense.

"Oh good! You're alive!" Lissa said dramatically before practically tackling me to the ground in the intense hug she gave me.

"Yeah. How about you? You get here ok?" I asked, I was seriously worried. Only now did I realise that she had had to get down here by herself, what would have happened if there had been anymore Strigoi?

"I'm fine," Lissa said dismissively. "The way Christian tells it, you were hanging off the side of the building!"

I laughed, "What's new?"

"Rose…" Lissa warned.

"Chill Liss," I said. "I just need you to patch me up, just a few broken bones."

"Which ones?" Lissa asked sighing.

I showed her my right hand. "Just the two smaller ones."

"Hold still."

As Lissa fixed me up I turned around and surveyed my surroundings; Mia and Eddie were embracing in a secluded corner. Abe was yelling at his guardians, probably because they hadn't come to Christian and my aid. Adrian and Christian were talking in hushed tones, glancing over at Lissa and I every few seconds. Dimitri was nowhere in sight.

Half an hour later I was all better, no broken bones, bruises or scratches to prove anything out of the ordinary had happened; ok, out of the ordinary for anybody else. Christian and I told our story, going through every little gory detail much to Lissa's horrified expression. Everyone had finally dwindled off to their own rooms and I had pulled on a pair of trackies and an oversized shirt to go to bed in, but before I did that, there was something else I needed to do.

I slipped out of our suite and walked down the corridor and stopped at Dimitri and Abe's guardian's door. One of Abe's guardian's answered, I think his name was Brody.

"Hey, um, is Dimitri still awake?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll just get him," Brody said genially as he disappeared into the depths of the suite calling out Dimitri's name.

A faint "coming" replied. Seconds later Dimitri was at the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"Can I have a word?"

**Terrible cliffy I know but I had to end it somewhere. Please tell me what you think, I like to know if its bad or its good. Feedback, even bad feedback is welcomed and appreciated although I **_**much **_**prefer the good stuff. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Gabbiehannah xx.**


End file.
